


The beast in my bones

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: VD。3之后Vergil回来遇到失控的Dante。依然是大块肉，但并不愉快。魔人肉，Rape，双性警告。写的挺艰难的，3VD的关系实在太紧张太复杂了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看起来和In our bedroom after the war没有关系，但确实是同一时间线的。
> 
> 我流恶魔生理设定：  
> 恶魔没有性别，都能够日或者被日，被日后就有可能生蛋。当然在我这里哥是不可能被日的。

“嘿！我们说好了永远不再提这件事情。”  
   
那并不是什么愉快的回忆。  
那时，刚刚觉醒的Dante身心都备受煎熬，每一次魔人化都像一把利刃从内而外剖开他的血肉，撕裂他的灵魂，剥下他的伪装，逼他面对真实却丑陋的自己。  
另一方面，魔人化绝对力量带来的巨大快感却令他欲罢不能，原本就爱在战斗中胡闹的他，如今更加肆意妄为。更快的速度，更强的力量，伤口瞬间愈合的能力，让他几乎可以抛却所有对敌时的计算和理智，他唯一要做的事情就是杀！  
杀！  
杀！  
初生的恶魔看着镜子里的自己，曾经他无比痛恨导致他家破人亡的罪魁祸首，然而此刻，他不得不承认，自己也是他们其中的一员。  
   
“看看你的样子，这就是你继承父亲灵魂的觉悟吗？”  
Vergil回来的正是时候，尽管他不会承认这是他回来的理由——就像他向Mundus承诺的那样，他会杀死Dante。Vergil在Mundus王座前起誓了太多遍，以至于连他自己都要相信了。  
然后他回来看到了Dante，选择了软弱无力的人类世界，却控制不住觉醒后魔人化的力量。Dante身后的建筑结构承受不住魔爆的庞大能量又一次坍塌，凌乱的不规则石面交叠在一起，搭成一个废墟舞台，“Devil may cry”的招牌歪着搁在最上面，间歇剧烈闪动着，迸发出一串破碎的火花。Dante失控的魔力溢出就像甜美的花蜜，吸引来太多杂碎，地面上铺满鲜血和恶魔的残肢，空气中浓厚的血腥味让这个空荡荡的地方闻起来有几分魔界的味道，Dante稳固的恶魔外形已经清楚表明他彻底陷入失智的状态，连基本的交流都无法做到，这让Vergil有些遗憾。  
“真希望你能现在清醒过来照照镜子，对天真愚蠢的你来说，这是一个多么好的能够认清自己的机会。”  
Vergil几乎能想象那时Dante会露出不甘的表情，咬着嘴唇撇开头去不愿意承认Vergil是正确的，从小到大他一直是这样，被Vergil指出一个错误就能让他闹别扭好几天，虽然最终他还是会爬上哥哥的床，像只恶作剧后的小猫，轻轻用脑袋蹭Vergil的手臂或胸膛，无声地要求和好。  
Vergil缓慢地拔出阎魔刀，将刀尖对准红色的恶魔。蓝色魔气像波光粼粼的海水从他身上漫过，他也现出了魔人的样子，湛蓝的魔力让他整个人像把锋利的武器，在漆黑的夜里散发着冷冽寒光。  
魔人化的Dante被对方宣战的动作激怒了，他弓着背，进入备战状态，气势汹汹盯着眼前的威胁。漆黑的外骨骼像是一片巨大的阴影笼罩在他的灵魂上，将他本来面貌遮盖得严严实实。溢出的魔力化作具象化的火焰若隐若现缠绕在他肢体周围，蒸腾的热气从魔人黑色甲壳的缝隙中泄出来，让他像一只恼怒的斗牛，不停喷着鼻息，蹄子在地面不安地踢踏着，随时会拱起头顶的尖角，蛮横地冲过来。  
由于地狱高塔的出现，事务所所在的地方已经成为死城，在Vergil到来之前，Dante可能是方圆十公里内仅剩的有心跳有体温的活物，这个事实也许会让Dante在清醒之后稍微觉得安心，但此刻，左右对峙的恶魔根本无暇顾及其他，他们的视线牢牢锁定对方，强烈的兴奋感让相同的血液在两人血管中呼应着汩汩流淌，呼吸如风暴，心跳如擂鼓，但包围他们的空间却在激战开始前的片刻陷入深海般的寂静中。  
Vergil缓缓吐出一口气，炙热的战意从气息中排出，让对面的恶魔压低了身体，嘶吼着回应。他觉得自己有些太兴奋了，与强者对抗本来就是他一直以来的生存方式，在魔界里不得不面对不断的挑战和激斗，每天在生死边缘挣扎，从血池中站起来发现自己是唯一的幸存者，赢了活下来才能让他感受到最为鲜活的生命力。  
现在，站在眼前的是他最想要的战利品，他一胎同生的孪生弟弟。他们选择了背道而驰的道路，却时常无意识地停下脚步，回头想看看对方的背影。Vergil不知道Dante看到了什么，他自己的背后只有一片蛮荒的黑暗，他把不需要的记忆与感情抛在那里，似乎只有这样，才能摆脱重负继续前行。  
   
“Devil may cry”的霓虹突然熄灭了，就像一个默契的信号，Sparda家的双子在同一时间向着对方冲过去，激荡的魔力冲撞犹如一场小型核爆，从他们刀爪相接的位置爆发，冲击波的能量将附近一公里的空间夷为平地，连夜空中的浮云都一扫而空。破弃城镇的砖墙被卷入半空，停顿半刻，下一秒化作齑粉，如雪花一般飘散下来。  
Vergil轻易躲开Dante的挥击，几个来回之后，他不由地觉得有些无聊。如果说高塔上还未觉醒的Dante对他有三分威胁，如今完全丧失理智、只凭本能行动的Dante不过是一只横冲直撞的野兽。幻影剑旋转着向着对方劈头盖脸地射过去，而被攻击的对象根本不躲闪，Dante冲进幻影剑的攻击范围就像冲进磅礴的暴雨中，但魔人盔甲根本无法阻挡另一个高阶恶魔凝聚的锐利剑光，密集的攻击深深刺入Dante的身体，鲜血喷涌出来，即使离开那么远的距离，依然有几滴粘上Vergil莹莹发光的鳞甲。  
Vergil慢慢地踱步向前，悠闲地看着猛烈的冲击把瞬间脱力的Dante直接钉在身后的断墙上。  
“真是难看啊，Dante。”Vergil嘲讽地说，他怜悯地注视着Dante软绵绵地靠着墙壁滑下，像只败犬瑟缩在墙角，唯有那双通红双眼中燃烧的火焰还依然保有一丝他弟弟桀骜不驯的影子。  
“这就是你小看力量的下场。”  
Vergil恢复人类的外貌，收起阎魔刀，一副游戏结束兴致缺缺的模样。他全情期待的对决最后竟然落得这么一个下场，没有得到满足的斗争欲在后脑位置不停叫嚣，催促他去撕开敌人的喉咙，痛饮对方的鲜血，但他不去理会。这样的对手毫无挑战，赢了也没有快感。力量只有握在手中，化为自己的血肉才是真正有用的东西，Dante竟然会堕落到让本能占据上风，这实在让Vergil失望透顶。  
Vergil转身准备离开，他的时间应该用在更有意义的事情上。当他把视线从Dante身上移开时，后者猛地从地面上弹起来，冲着他的后背发动攻击。还未完全痊愈的伤口向外淌血，可Dante根本不在乎，他不清醒，无法思考，恶魔狡黠的本性操控着他，让他耍起平日不屑使用的伎俩。  
利爪发出划破空气的声响，就在他即将碰到对手的时候，Vergil忽然从他眼前消失了，耳后吹来一阵冰冷的风，身体就像触发了汽车警报一样吵嚷地叫起来，危险就在身后，可Dante来不及回头，阎魔刀薄利的刀身刺入他坚硬的外壳，就像切开一块豆腐那样轻易，从后往前穿透他的胸腔。  
Dante尖叫一声，向前把自己的身体从利刃上拔出，还没来得及找回平衡，就感觉到沉重的刀鞘狠狠砍在他的背部，他狼狈地摔倒在地，发出一声痛苦的低吼，从微不可查的创口中涌出惊人的血量，阎魔刀造成的伤害总是比肉眼看起来严重得多。

Vergil绕着Dante走了半圈，他的弟弟躺在自己的血泊中，这次看起来真的丧失了反击能力。环绕着Dante的能量火焰就像即将烧完的余烬，奋力挣扎着明明暗暗，随后放弃了抗争，猛地忽闪几下，接着彻底熄灭。  
Dante发出轻微的呜咽，在Vergil居高临下观察他的时候微微发抖，他反抗的意志就像太阳升起后的雾气那样快速消散了，此刻只是软软地缩在地上，任凭入鞘的阎魔刀将他的身躯拨到仰面朝天。失去自我和理性让屈服变成一件容易的事情，嗜血的战斗欲望在面前这个更成熟更强大的恶魔面前软化，融成一股奇怪的热量，漩涡一般旋转着汇集在他的下腹，变成另外一种完全不同的渴求。  
胜利者仍然侧着脑袋看着他，好像在评估一件商品是不是符合它的标价，是不是值得收下他。Dante在这种眼神下无意识地张开双腿，仿佛在展示自己获取关注，那里用于征服的器官已经收起来，隐秘的阴道虽然仍然被护甲保护着，但那个部位确实完完全全地展露在Vergil的面前。  
Vergil当然知道这是怎么回事，恶魔的战斗通常伴随着令人作呕的交媾和生殖需要，新生的恶魔更是容易在亢奋的激战中发情。以Vergil的审美，通常都会略过这一步直接将对手切成碎片，也许是人类的那部分让他很难对这些奇形怪状的生物产生性欲，但现在躺在他面前的，不是什么随随便便的奇怪生物。  
“Dante。”  
Vergil的声音因为魔力凝聚而变得低沉嘶哑，从舌尖滑出的音节如同薄刃刮过Dante此刻异常敏感的神经，Dante像是回答他那样发出意味不明的呻吟声，在他嗓音的撩拨下难耐地抵着地面磨蹭着——Dante在等待他，乞求他，这个认知让Vergil心底浮出难以形容的喜悦，他稍稍放开控制，让本能驱动他的身体再次魔化，叫嚣的破坏欲仍然在脑中吵吵闹闹，但这回多了些不一样的意味，性欲就像一条漆黑的小蛇钻进他的神智中，在那里窃窃私语，又顺着脊柱爬到他的下半身，让他欲望的器官勃起，像另一把准备攻击的刀刃，直指向面前唯一可以承受他的对象。  
“这种时候你会痛恨自己没有足够的力量推开我吗？”Vergil俯下身去，在他动作的同一时刻，正在发情的Dante毫无保留地向他打开了自己的入口，这个从未被造访过的私密空间，连Dante本人都不知道的存在，就像宝库的大门那样缓缓在主人面前敞开。他的弟弟对他露出最脆弱的内里，主动把最大的软肋交到他手上，他会在Dante身体最深处打上记号，真正成为他们两人之中永远占据上风的那个——虽然表面不动声色，但这个想法确实让Vergil忍不住激动得内心颤动。  
他把身体靠过去，能量火焰像山谷迷雾笼罩在Dante下身的谷口，即便有足够幸运的下贱魔物来到这里，也会被熔岩般的热量烧成灰烬——你得有资格才能享用这道佳肴。Vergil巨大又布满棘刺的顶端毫不留情地顶开Dante滚烫的阴唇，与魔人坚硬的外表相比，甬道的内在简直柔软得不可思议。粗硬的性器进入的时候就像沉重的船体破开海浪，被海水一边阻挠得推出去，一边又托着分量十足的器官往里送。恶魔与人类私处完全不同的生理构造，让炙烫又鲜活的肉壁仿佛活的生物，与Vergil性器上的鳞片一一密合，像是专门为他而造的肉穴，让他把自己的阴茎完美地契合在里面。  
Vergil低低地叹息一声，情欲像翻滚的火焰从他喉间漏出来，“我真希望你醒着。”他惋惜地说，此时此刻他无比清晰地意识到自己的欲望，“我想在你醒着的时候操你，我想看你不情愿又不得不被我操的样子……”他又叹息了一声，感觉到不知死活的穴肉紧紧缠绕在他的阴茎上，献媚似地一吮一吸。  
Dante当然无法回答，他仅仅在Vergil插入的时候发出一声犹如受伤野兽的低吼，但强烈的生理需要和屈从的本能让他乖顺地躺在胜利者的身下，Dante从来不曾那么温顺过，当他清醒的时候，就算打架输了也不会放过语言攻击和挑衅的机会。在他们剑拔弩张的关系里，就算只是言辞的交锋也让两人遍体鳞伤，他们未必想证明自己是正确的，但绝对想证明对方是错误的。

Vergil的动作渐渐粗暴起来，可即便如此，以恶魔的交配来说还是太温柔了。他的利爪掐进Dante的大腿，在腿部鳞甲上留下深深的划痕，细微的血丝从伤口中渗出，鲜红的色泽沿着漆黑的外骨骼轮廓淌动，就像河川蜿蜒在群山间，形成一副瑰丽的画面。  
身下的恶魔顺从地被他摆弄着，大大打开着双腿，在毫无意识之间任由Vergil在他火烫却糯软的肉道中抽插。阴茎出入的时候，柱体上的每一块鳞片都拉扯着内壁上的嫩肉，棘刺更是冷酷地捅进阴道的软肉中不断搅弄，穴肉在粗暴的蹂躏中被撕开又痊愈，琐碎但清晰的疼痛就像一杯烈酒，泼在欲火上令它愈烧愈旺。不曾经受过的刺激让沉浸在快感中的Dante浑身发抖，即便是再强大的恶魔也无力抗拒这种原始但本质的快乐。他扬起头颅，露出脖颈这另外一个对生物来说相对脆弱的部位，完全屈服的姿态不知怎么就让Vergil觉得恼火。  
“还不醒过来吗？”他掐住Dante的腰把对方向自己拉进，让Dante的屁股高高挺起，下半身悬空，无处支撑的大腿挂在Vergil的胯上，双腿之间的蜜穴完全打开，承受着胜利者猛烈又不知疲倦的操干。Vergil听见Dante口中汹涌的喘息，看着他全情投入享受性交的模样，忍不住眯起眼睛冷“哼”一声。  
他缓慢地将自己拔出，离开时从纠缠着阴茎的穴肉那里传来强烈的拖拽感，性器被阴道蠕动着挽留的快感让人头皮发麻，但这还不够，远远不够，Vergil知道足够让自己愉悦的从来不是交媾这个行为本身。

就在即将完全离开肉穴的时候，他胯下的器官仿佛有自我意志那样，稍稍打开了冠状沟的棘刺，将龟头卡在穴口不愿意出去。Vergil没有勉强，他重新缓缓地插入，这一次比之前任何一次都更坚定更明确，他的阴茎涨得更大，把包围着他的阴道撑出一个新的尺寸，搏动的性器挤开肉穴中密密层层的褶皱，根本不理会含着他每一块鳞片吮吸的软肉，这些只是微不足道的收获，它的目标是Dante身体最深处无人问津的宝藏。  
Vergil的性器一寸一寸向着Dante最隐秘的地方接近，连失去思维能力的Dante都意识到了这次攻击的不同寻常。他的肢体因为紧张而绷直，虽然本身没有挣扎，但身体内部的组织却推挤着不断深入的阴茎抗拒起来，只是这反抗太微不足道，媚肉涌动甚至带了点欲拒还休的味道，完全起不到阻碍的作用。粗硬的性器辗过拦在前方的穴肉，轻而易举地撞到了仍然闭合着的生殖腔，被惊动的腔口张开一个小小的空隙，像一张小嘴咬住了性器的顶端轻轻嘬了一下，Vergil发出一声接近轻笑的声音，让自己稍稍退后，又对着刚刚苏醒的小孔用力撞过去。  
Dante低吼一声，生殖腔口被反复戳刺的感觉让他模糊不清的神经都产生了剧烈的危机感，本能咆哮着让他向着支配者打开，但有另外一种意志死死掐住他的底线。他粗砺的嗓音磨出断断续续的低喘，抓着Vergil手臂的利爪留下烧灼的焦痕，鳞甲摩擦迸裂出细碎的星火。Dante抬起上半身试图挣脱桎梏，可Vergil轻易制住他的双手，向上拉高到头顶按在地面，可以划破黑暗的刀光在眼前一闪，锋利的阎魔刀穿透他交叠的手掌，悬在半空的幻影剑刺入他的肩膀，穿透肩胛骨，让他像一只被图钉钉住的蝴蝶，徒然地扭动着翅膀。Dante发出不甘的喊叫，躯体不安分地挣扎，试图逃离明明在他体内却反而把他困住的器官。  
“终于……”  
败者的拒绝并没有让Vergil产生被冒犯的感觉，相反，迟来的抗争让堆积在他身体里的快感突然成倍增长。这终于接近了一点儿他印象中的Dante，反抗他否定他，但最终还是会被他打败，躺倒在他的身下，成为他战绩表中最耀眼的皇冠。这段临时的插曲对他来说没有任何影响，他加快了撞击的速度，热情地勾刮腔口柔软的嫩肉，让那里像朵害羞的花一样，渐渐地绽开花瓣，将里面鲜嫩的花蕊暴露出来。  
毫无预兆的，从被揉开的生殖腔里涌出一股滚烫的液体，劈头盖脸浇在龟头上，突如其来的快感使阴茎上的鳞片舒张开，像是美美饱餐了一顿，吸收足够的营养与魔力，让环绕Vergil的湛蓝魔气像蓝宝石燃烧的华彩在黑夜里异常艳丽。他深深吸了口气，停下抽插的动作，享受阴茎浸泡在灼热淫水中的异样感觉，恶魔的体液远比人类的厚重与粘稠，在里面再细微的小动作都会无限放大从中获得的欢愉，仅仅搅动两下就让人觉得下半身都要融化。  
“醒过来，Dante。”  
伴随着分不清是命令还是请求的声音，Vergil的肉刃猛地撞开生殖腔的入口，恶魔的子宫在他的撞击下瑟瑟发抖，龟头陷进腔体，冠状沟的棘刺彻底打开，刺入子宫的内壁将自己完全卡在里面。  
Dante哀叫起来，声音凄厉就像祭品预感到死亡逼近时的尖啸。被Vergil的魔力影响，一种肉眼无法看见的力量拉扯他的骨骼肌肉皮肤，他魔人化的利爪一瞬间变成了人类的手掌，下一秒又无法维持变回原样。  
“Vergil？”  
Dante发出茫然的声音，他恢复了一点神智，但完全搞不懂当前发生了什么。他哥哥的魔人形态压制在他身上，双腿之间奇怪的饱胀感一直延伸到他的五脏六腑，有什么东西在他肚子里勃勃而动，整条脊椎周围都酥麻酸软，像是根本无法支撑起他的骨与肉。他还没有把这些看似毫无逻辑的东西联系到一起，但就在这个时刻，Vergil容许自己到达高潮，从顶端喷射而出的恶魔种子像是有形状有重量的固体那样撞击在生殖腔壁上，精液源源不绝地灌进Dante的子宫。Dante发出一身尖锐的低喊，充满不理解的痛苦和难以置信的甜腻，他自己都没有听到过这样的声音。难得一见的惊恐表情浮现在Dante脸上，泄露出他想要逃跑的意图，但阎魔刀和幻影剑依然发挥着功效将他固定在地上，让他只能大大张开双腿，全盘接受他的兄弟射进他肚子里的精液。精水强劲地冲刷着他的子宫壁，强烈的羞耻感与过载的快感一起冲进他的脑海，让他几乎要昏死过去。  
Dante发出含糊不清的呻吟，里面混着“Vergil”这个名字被剁碎的音节。播种的恶魔满足地笑起来，这就是他想要的，完全符合他想象中与Dante交合的画面。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady来到Devil may cry时，事务所依然是一片狼藉，虽然之前因为恶魔骚乱而毁坏的家具已经清理干净，但披萨盒和外套仍然随处乱扔，最重要的用来接受委托的电话也丢在地上。  
空旷的大厅里只放了一只沙发，Dante闭眼躺在沙发上，对另外一个人的到来不闻不问。  
“你还活着吗？”Lady问道。  
Dante摇了摇头作为回答。  
“Morrison说委托人又来投诉了，这几次你搞出的动静太大，他跟在你屁股后面收拾烂摊子都来不及。”  
“所以他拜托你来教训我吗？”  
Dante的声音带着出人意料的疲惫，好像挥霍完溢出的力量后，连精神也一并被掏空。与印象中总是精力充沛的样子不同，Lady吃惊地发现处于上升时期的恶魔也会情绪低落，也许心灵上的创伤并不像他肉体上的伤口那样能够迅速痊愈。  
“你没事吧？”Lady走到沙发边，担忧地看着他。  
“我能有什么事？除了一想到要收拾房间就让我头痛。”  
Dante睁开眼睛，和假装轻快的语气相反，他的眼神阴沉，如同暴风雨前暗潮涌动的夜空，平静又可怕。  
“中间人不就是干这些事情的吗？”他坐起身给Lady腾出个位置，“Morrison是在害怕我？认识那么久我还不知道他是个胆小鬼。告诉他，有什么意见就当面来和我说，我又不會吃了他。”  
“愿意给你当中间人，他已经足够有胆量了。”说完这一句两人就沉默下来，只听见老旧的风扇在头顶吱呀吱呀转动。有过共同经历的人总是不用说话就能理解彼此，却又因为知道对方最难言的秘密而无法更接近一步。  
过了很久，Dante才发出声音：“你觉得我是个恶魔吗？”  
“你当然是恶魔。”Lady直白地说，“除非你觉得还有其他理由可以解释你古怪的生理特征。”她看见Dante不自觉地撅噘嘴，苦涩地笑笑：“那你觉得我的父亲是恶魔吗？”  
Dante“哼”了一声，“我猜，很多事情如果只用‘是和不是’来判断的话，生活就会简单很多。”  
他们又一次沉默下来，回忆就像沉重的巨石一样压得人喘不过气。生活从来不是简单的事情，对人对恶魔都同样，计算得失的天秤永远不会只往你希望的位置倾斜。  
得到的再多，你想要的却永远是失去的那些。  
Lady轻轻地问：“你在想你的哥哥吗？”  
Dante没有立刻回答，他转过头来看着Lady，眼底的情绪就像海面汹涌起伏的浪潮，一瞬间Lady几乎以为他要哭出来。  
但下一刻，他的眼神恢复了平静，变回极地冻结了千百年的冰川，怅然若失的情绪只是冰面下一尾纤细的游鱼，忽一下就甩着尾巴消失不见。  
“他选择了自己的道路。”  
Dante最后只说了这么一句。

Dante也选择了自己的道路，不像Sparda也不像Vergil。  
这些年来他在人类世界学到的最了不起的哲学就是一个人能过得更好，吃完一整个披萨一整杯草莓圣代不用与别人分享，听喜爱的音乐时不必担心有人随意切歌，想工作的时候出门砍几只恶魔，想旅行的时候背上背包就能上路。他觉得自己正在过着他想要的生活，无拘无束，随遇而安。  
距离THE TEMEN-NI-GRU的骚乱已经过去快1个月了，但余波未息，还有些趁通道打开时溜出来的恶魔在人类世界游荡。消灭这些怪物对Dante来说是举手之劳，就像打扫垃圾，从来只有“愿不愿意去干”，而不存在“能不能干”的问题。Lady留下的任务文件放在沙发上，等级标注只有C，实在不像是需要他出手的情况，但他的心中有一团火在烧，催促着他去终结那些不属于这里的生命，从内在升腾起来的怒意和热量一直流淌到他的头皮脚底和指尖，让他这段时间里整个人始终坐立不安。  
Dante熟悉这种感觉，曾经当他获得Haywire Neo Generator时也是同样，从魔具中输送过来的魔力过于庞大，在他的血管脉络里奔流，让他的神经如同过载的电路，随时都会爆炸。他猜想人类喝高或者嗑嗨了就是这种感觉，心脏“扑通扑通”快速搏动着，太快了，你担心它随时都会骤停。无名之火在身体里蔓延燃烧，全身血液沸腾，让你的灵魂一会沉重得只想趴在地上，一会又踩在云端越升越高。  
他发出一声接近痛苦的叹息，把手搁在额头上，闭上眼睛试图平复内在电流般四处乱窜的力量。从身体内部膨胀开的魔力就像充气过多的气球，填满了Dante的胸膛，让他几乎喘不过气。  
就是在这一刻，Dante突然意识到自己真正看见了Vergil所在的世界，恶魔的世界，力量的世界，在他眼前缓缓敞开大门，只要跨出一步就会深陷其中。人类时常会嘲笑或责怪别人的选择，可事实上，在真正做出选择之前，没有人知道这条路究竟通向成功还是毁灭。  
“我父亲说他想成为神。”Lady在离开之前说，“很可笑是吧？他想通过获得恶魔的力量来成为神。更可笑的是我多少可以理解，我也曾渴求足够的力量，让我可以拯救他或者——杀死他。”  
Dante看着她那双燃烧着火焰的异色瞳孔，“总有人错误地以为无法做到想做的事情，是因为自己能力不足。”他露出一个古怪的笑容，“可就算有了足够的力量，你也没有选择的权力。说到底，我们以为自己选择了命运，其实只是命运把我们推到他早已写好的结局面前，我们只能接受它，就像接受雨水从天而降。”  
年轻的女孩抬了抬眉毛，“这真不像你会说的话。”从那双眼睛流转的情绪里，Dante能看见自己的故事和她的一样，最后只留下一个无人应答的问题。  
“我猜，大概也没有更好的办法了？”

记忆到此处戛然而止，后面发生的事情就像被圈在肥皂泡中，从外面看过去只剩扭曲变形的画面。他看见各种奇形怪状的生物在他身边徘徊，一个个龇牙咧嘴，全部是他童年噩梦里的鬼影，8岁开始就追着他不放的梦魇。他看见了父亲，他真的见过父亲吗？有人说父亲在男孩长大的过程中至关重要，他不知道，无从比较。父亲不曾在他们的生命里存在过，深爱的人也好，继承自己血脉的子嗣也好，在恶魔漫长的生命里只是短暂的插曲，不值得放在心上。  
Dante感觉自己好像一头扎进漆黑深海的游鱼，被巨大的黑暗挤压着，周围到处是威胁。他从躲藏的壁橱缝隙中看见墙脚流淌过来的鲜血，闻到了死亡的气味，只有这是真实的，他看见过，他闻到过，恶魔近在眼前。  
Dante恍惚地睁大眼睛，他看见Vergil，他看见了Vergil却无法理解眼前的画面。肚子里传来几乎要炸裂的饱胀感，他几乎可以听见里面晃动的水声，沸腾的液体涌动着向身体深处的巨大空洞流去。  
“Vergil？”  
Dante发出恍惚的声音，肢体仍然处于高潮后不可遏制的麻痹中，比四肢更不堪用的是大脑，沉甸甸的脑袋完全无法厘清这期间的线索，记忆和幻觉像充满了斑驳杂点的旧电影一样，让人难辨真伪。他记得魔力冲向心脏的感觉，漩涡般聚拢缩塌至一点后，像是拘禁不住的兽群一样撞出牢笼。他还记得最后一刻看见了母亲，就和她生前一样年轻美丽，Eva带着悲伤的笑容对他说：“好好生活，Dante，不要回头。”  
他不记得有没有看见Vergil了，但他确实听见了对方的声音。  
“醒过来，Dante。”  
然后他醒了。

脑袋里的声音在隆隆作响，Dante迷迷瞪瞪地坐在哥哥阴茎上，半魔强劲又绵长的射精终于停止了，但在子宫里的器官仍然依依不舍地搅动着，就像相爱的恋人在性爱的余韵里温存。  
过了好一会，Dante低低的喘息声终于平稳之后，他感觉到自己的屁股被轻轻托起，几乎要和他的肉穴长在一起的性器缓缓退出，边缘的鳞片在刮过内侧的软肉时刺激着肉壁再一次收紧，神志不清的Dante仍然拥有恶魔对待欲望的诚实天性，他抗拒着控制自己的双手，沉下屁股，试图把Vergil的阴茎吞回去。  
下一刻，Dante又醒了过来，喉咙里发出对自己不满的吼叫，魔人化后的嗓音令他本人都无法习惯，连念出Vergil的名字都像一个古怪的诅咒，他胡乱说着些什么，挣扎着将自己从Vergil的阴茎上拔出来。  
如同把器官强行剥离，Vergil的阴茎离开时的感觉太过鲜明，仿佛把Dante的一部分灵魂都抽走了。嫩肉挂在冠状沟的棘刺上被带出穴口，又不可避免地脱开缩回。Dante狼狈地倒在地上，吼叫变得低沉悠长，明显变了调。肚子里装不下的淫液一部分被粗暴的动作甩出来洒了一地，另一部分沿着他被撑开的阴道口淌下来。  
Vergil几乎是愉快地看着这微弱的抵抗，似乎从Dante的身体抗拒与内心煎熬中获得了巨大的乐趣。“你知道你逃不了的，再也逃不了了。”他意有所指地说。  
Dante躺在地上，仰面看着俯视他的兄弟。巨大的蓝色翅翼在Vergil背后张开，占据了他整个视野，好像就这样框住了他的世界。Dante没来由地伸出手去，却在看到自己利爪的那一刻又停住了。他努力尝试了几回想消除魔化，但是另一只恶魔的魔力在他的血液里乱窜，充满攻击性地钻进他的内脏和神经，最后统统涌向腹中的子宫，在他身体巢穴的最深处安分下来。  
Dante无能为力地叹息一声，他感觉自己经历了一场邪恶的仪式，被彻底剥去了人类的外貌。  
“我才不是‘逃走’的那个。”Dante声音低弱，好像连说话的力气都聚集不了。他想站起来，但刚刚抬起脑袋，眩晕的感觉就袭来，像一记击中太阳穴的重拳，凶猛爆裂，眼前火星四溅，几乎又一次让他陷入昏迷。  
“呜！”Dante衰弱地叫了一声，倒回原地，“你对我做了什么？”他问。  
蓝色的恶魔在他面前半跪下，一片深色的阴影笼罩在Dante身上。“你知道的，你只是不愿接受。”Vergil的尖爪顺着Dante漆黑的外骨骼曲线滑动，最后暗示地停留在小腹位置。  
液体像是画着星图那样在里面流动，仿佛有一个宇宙正准备形成。  
Dante扭过头去不说话，他不是傻瓜，尽管对恶魔世界缺乏常识，但他也明白此刻肚子里的脉动意味着什么。  
Vergil自顾自继续说道：“高等恶魔决定母体的战斗很惨烈，母体怀孕时通常已经很虚弱了，而恶魔卵，某种程度上来说，是最纯粹的恶魔。”  
像是呼应他说话的内容，Dante突然发出痛苦的呜咽，腹中传来剧烈的绞痛，好像有一群狮子在他肚子里打架。  
“它们只懂得抢夺需要的东西。”Vergil补充道，他的话是对眼前Dante的状态最冷酷的注释。  
Dante紧紧缩成一团，双手抱着肚子，膝盖曲起抵在手臂上，好像这样就能抵御腹腔中源源不绝的剧痛。这是一个脆弱的人类的姿势，一个可笑的安慰，对于缓解眼前的状况没有任何实际的帮助。Dante喉咙里发出受伤野兽般的嘶吼，在他体内争夺生存权的胚胎已经显露出了十足的威胁。  
“很快就会结束的。”Vergil把Dante拉起来，让无力抵抗的弟弟倚靠在自己身上，“至少第一步很快就会结束。”  
Dante已经听不见任何声音，他双眼模糊，就像沉在水中看外面的世界，明明是黑夜，眼前却非常明亮，透过光线和水面的折射，看到的画面如同一副不断变幻扭动的超现实主义作品。另一个人的声音从很远的地方传来，音波无法在液体中顺利传播，到达Dante的耳边已经只剩下模糊不清的回音。  
有一只手把Dante的五脏六腑捏作一团，又松开，体内的器官却无法回到原位，沉沉地往下坠去，然后又被捏作一团。妊娠反应让他像一条活生生被扔到煎锅上的鱼，比起死亡那个结果，更可怕的是不断接近结果的过程。  
Dante缩在Vergil的怀里，因为疼痛不时发出低吟。第一步确实很快就结束了，Dante的肚子里的东西渐渐安分下来，战斗终结，隔着血肉都能闻到销烟的味道。Dante不想知道到底发生了什么，他绝对不想知道恶魔是不是和蛇一样每一回都能怀上一百个卵，如果是人类的外形，堆积在一起的卵会撑开他的肚皮，透过因为扩张而变薄的皮肤能够看到恶魔卵在里面互相挤压和撞击，那些碎裂的卵最终会成为另一些的食物，直到只剩下最后一个蛋，在吃完了所有兄弟姐妹之后，开始贪得无厌地吸食母体的魔力。  
“很多母体来不及产下蛋就死了，她的后代大部分随着母体死亡一起闷死在蛋壳里，有些运气足够好，能够撕开母体活下来，还有些强壮的母体在产卵后直接把自己的孩子吃掉。”Vergil带着嘲讽的语气说，“不是什么美好温情的故事。”  
Dante在怀里颤抖了一下，不知道是因为他说的话还是子宫绞痛的影响。  
Vergil沉默半晌，这才继续说道：“其实人类也是一样，任何生物想要活下去总是不能心慈手软。生存本就是件艰难的事情，你理解……”Vergil突然住了嘴，意识到自己正面对不省人事的弟弟做自我剖析，懦弱又毫无意义的行为。  
他们足够互相理解，理解对方的意图，理解对方的选择，理解对方的目标。因为太理解了，反而找不到互相谅解的理由。  
命运把他们联结在一起又狠狠撕开，两个人都能看见被撕开那侧血肉模糊的伤口，永远也不会痊愈，在夜深人静时就可以听见鲜血滴在身体内部的声音。  
失去对方的时候就像失去整个世界，但当他们再次相遇，失去的世界却没有回来。在他们的内心深处，以为自己只是向着相反的方向跨了一步，可回过头才发现，对方已经在视野之外，隔着不可逾越的鸿沟。  
“Dante。”Vergil低低叫了一声，混杂着他所有的感情，执着的、欢愉的、挫败的、疯狂的、爱的、恨的。  
然而Dante什么也听不见。

Dante隆起的肚子开始缩回去，从魔人漆黑的外骨骼下，已经看不出任何异状，但折磨远不到结束的时候。Dante抬起下颌，后脑抵住Vergil的肩膀，他从喉咙里呼出微弱的声音，就像一只无法再喷火的龙，吐了一点火星，萎靡又焦躁地耸动着翅翼。  
身体的魔力快速地向着子宫涌去，不止魔力，他的血液、脏器以及细胞组织都仿佛不受控制被拉扯着拽进子宫，好像有一只看不见的手，在他身体里摸索着，不挑不拣抢走所有他能交出的东西。  
Dante重重喘了一下，艰难地和那种看不见的力量对抗，越是无声的战斗越是危险。在旁人的视线中，他无非是突然挺直身体，颤抖着，又被抽走了全身骨头似地软瘫下来。向后躺倒的过程中，魔人坚硬的铠甲化作火红的熔岩，冒着蒸汽，融进他的皮肉里。被吞噬了大半魔力的Dante无法再维持魔人的样子，他从漆黑的骨架中脱出，就像新生的幼儿一样毫无防备，倒在Vergil的双臂之间。  
“变回人类了，开心吗？”Vergil也恢复人类的样子，“但你不该变回来的。”  
他看着Dante，皮肤带着一种营养不良的苍白，脸颊却像发烧一样红得惊人，映衬着那双蓝得惊人的眼睛，强烈的视觉对比产生令人难以抗拒的吸引力。Dante的肚子后面闪动着若隐若现的莹蓝色光芒，这是他所有魔力和生命力去向的证明。  
Vergil的手指顺着Dante的腹部往下滑去，抚摸人类的肉体和抚摸魔人的外壳是完全不同的感觉，恶魔无法从彼此爱抚中获得任何快感，也许是因为恶魔的交配都是关于求胜欲、支配欲和繁殖欲，很少涉及“爱”这种虚无缥缈的感情。他的手指贴着Dante柔软的皮肤，传来的触感和温度就像裹着蜜，Vergil知道那是Dante的汗水。  
Dante的双腿之间是唯一保留的恶魔器官，母体的本能为产卵留下了必要的通道，如果不这么做，谁也说不准恶魔崽子最后会从什么地方出来。  
Vergil滑进Dante合拢的大腿中间，抚弄着Dante的阴唇，那里已经软化，完全不像魔人器官的粗糙和坚韧。Dante向上抬了抬身体，想要躲避玩弄他的手指，但抗衡恶魔卵已经消耗了他全部力气，他无法控制身体掉落，阴唇分开，“嗤”一声就把Vergil的手指吞吃进去。  
“啊！”Dante轻轻地尖叫一声。  
他肚子里的搏动立刻变得明显，也许是错把Vergil当成了竞争者，在子宫中吸收养分等待降临的恶魔卵释放出强烈的威胁信号。Vergil哼了一声，轻轻地抚摸过Dante湿软的肉壁，软肉蠕动着吸吮他的指尖，连指缝中都留下黏滑的液体。  
“一定是个活泼的小怪物。”Vergil满意地说。  
Dante的手掌搁在肚子上，无意识地上下滑动，隔着肚皮试图安抚里面躁动不安的生命，又是一个人类自以为是的行为，但高频混乱闪动着的光确实暗淡下来。  
眼前的场景带着一丝诡异的温馨，Vergil饶有兴趣地看着Dante的肚子在他自己的手掌下有规律地鼓起，魔力晦暗的光芒时不时雀跃发亮，好像把脑袋伸到主人手掌中的幼犬，被爱抚就摇晃着耳朵发出满足的呼噜声。  
Vergil抽出手指放在Dante的手背上，五指张开与Dante交握在一起。他们的手掌下方，那只蛋就在Dante的子宫里翻滚，传来的魔力波动熟悉又陌生。他们的呼吸，两人的心跳，以及恶魔卵的搏动，渐渐进入同一个韵律中。也许人类的基因在恶魔繁衍的过程中确实成为奇妙的催化剂，让Vergil冰冻许久的心脏都稍稍软化一些。  
“对，就这样。”Vergil低下头去，对着Dante腹部隆起的部位悄声说，“让你的‘妈妈’轻松一点。”

如果这个时候Dante还能说话，他一定会针对“妈妈”这个字眼发表一百字的感言，半是嘲讽半是攻击，以此掩饰真正的窘迫感。然而现在，他只能任由Vergil拨弄着，被拉起来坐在对方身上，双腿岔开，将鲜红湿润的甬道彻底打开。Vergil勃胀的阴茎再次抵住他的入口，敏感的嫩肉被龟头顶端顶住时令他浑身发抖，他做了些无用的抵抗，被Vergil轻易制服，最后只能顺从地又一次把不属于自己的器官含到最深。  
“这是为了你好，现在这样你是没法顺利生下他的。”Vergil的喘息变重了，Dante的阴道不是人类的，但也不完全是恶魔的，肉壁蠕动的节奏和吮吸的力度都和之前不同。Vergil本来的目的非常单纯，这回却也抵抗不了诱惑，轻轻在紧致糯软的阴道中抽插了几回，但他很好地控制着自己，在情况变得不可收拾之前，他压制住了蓬勃的性欲，顶进Dante的子宫。  
龟头穿过稠滑的液体，碰到了蛋壳。恶魔卵再一次抗拒起来，卵身猛地下沉，用力压住龟头想把它挤出自己的领地。但Vergil的器官顺着蛋外侧的形状弧线慢慢摩擦着，像个有足够耐心的父亲，拉着刚学会走路的孩子，为他引路。  
他们的蛋贴着Vergil的性器，过大的体积撑开了Dante的阴道。每一次它卡住不动时，Vergil就会再一次插进去，像是哄骗一样轻轻顶弄它。如果恶魔卵有情绪的话，不知道被这样对待它究竟是生气还是开心，但它确实一点一点往外挪。这个过程对Dante来说漫长得不可思议，他的肉壁被Vergil的阴茎和半熟的蛋壳恰到好处地反复碾压，中间他又高潮了一次，身体里涌出热烫的液体，淋在他体内的两个东西上。恶魔卵动了一动，然后乖乖呆在原位，将体液中蕴含的魔力一丝一毫全部吸收掉，而Vergil叹息一声，用沙哑克制的声音说：“别把事情变得更困难。”  
Dante突然用力抓住Vergil的手臂，他瞪大眼睛，微张开嘴，在不可避免的结局到来时仿佛恢复了一点神智。Vergil退出之后，恶魔卵顺着他的路线滑到出口，因为重量和宽度一下撕开了Dante狭窄的阴道口，那里流出的细小血丝布满鳞片状的蛋壳，生怕别人不知道这是只恶魔卵一样，在上面描绘出奇怪的不规则纹路。Dante发出一声悠长动人的吟哦，这一刻他瞳孔里的蓝色淡得几乎要消失，嘴唇却红得仿佛抹过鲜血。“Vergil。”他作出口型，无声地念出哥哥的名字，在Vergil吻住他的同一刻，他全身绷紧，随后只感觉身体一轻，腹部沉甸甸的重量从双腿中间滑出。他的血与肉，他的欲望和痛苦，他的一部分灵魂，混合着另一个人复杂晦涩的情绪，从他的内在割离，降临到这个世界上。  
“乖孩子。”Vergil只是看了一眼贴着Dante大腿的蛋，然后将自己失去意识的弟弟紧紧搂进怀里。  
“你做的很好。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我一直以为那只是个梦，直到我在Fortuna看到Nero。”Dante笑了笑，“也许我震惊过头了，被他狠揍了一顿。”  
不知道什么时候开始，每天都有了一段所谓的兄弟谈心时间。虽然一开始的话题不外乎是“在魔界吃什么”、“恶魔到底要不要睡觉”以及“除了打架恶魔还干不干别的”之类没有丝毫营养的内容，但Dante知道他们早晚会触及那些两人都试图避而远之的回忆。  
不，试图避而远之的也许只有他自己。  
他们刚刚烤了一只Behemoth，Dante还保留了人类的习惯，将他去皮放血，切成更容易进食的大小，用巴洛克的火随意烤了烤，奇怪的是还挺好吃的。当他第一次这么操作时，Vergil就在旁边看着他，审视的目光不带任何个人感情的判断，只是看着，好像纯粹只想知道他下一步会做什么。  
随后第二次，Vergil飞快地切开一只Fury，腹部最丰腴的部位被分割成大小完全相同的正方形肉块，就像等待下锅的牛肉粒，Dante怀疑端上桌也没人会怀疑这道食材的来源。  
“你知道人类其实什么都吃吗？”Dante用手指夹起一块肉塞进嘴里，“鲸鱼、熊掌、鹅肝、甚至猴子的脑子。如果餐桌上有恶魔肉的话他们一定乐死了。”他细细咀嚼完，用一种品鉴的语气说，“真不赖。”  
Dante吃过很多东西，中餐法餐意大利餐，能吃的不能吃的好吃的不好吃的，最终他的味蕾为他挑选了两种不能或缺的食物——披萨和草莓圣代。  
“我喜欢披萨。”他的表情有点怀念，“就这么一个圆形的大饼，你可以把所有喜欢的东西扔在上面，特别喜欢的可以加倍，不想要的可以要求去掉，吃披萨的时候你就在吃所有你喜欢的东西，甚至你不那么喜欢的也能够忍受了——但是不要橄榄，绝对不要。”  
他顿了一下，看着Vergil的眼睛说：“你知道美国人把披萨当成蔬菜吗？”  
Vergil当然不知道。  
来到魔界之后他们的生活差不多就是这样的，Dante总是在说，不停地说，好像不说话就会被他们之间漫延开的寂静掐死。而Vergil什么都不说，他的生活比起Dante来简直乏善可陈，更何况，任何提及他过去的言辞都无可回避地会揭开两个人的伤疤。  
“你知道越小的辣椒越辣吗？”  
不知道。  
“你知道刚吃过香蕉的人会吸引蚊子吗？看来蚊子也喜欢甜食。”  
不知道。  
Vergil觉得自己早就该厌烦这些无关紧要的冷知识了，然而他没有，他甚至有点享受这种平静——真难以置信，他居然在喋喋不休的Dante身边找到平静——但他知道这种日子不会长久，他们都知道，两人之间的关系就像不断加热升温的水一样，早晚会逼近临界点。  
只是谁也没有想到，突破临界点的事件是他们看到一只Fury压在另一只身上。  
这是战斗的尾声，空气中飘荡着血腥味，被压制在下面的Fury断了一只胳膊，血液随着身上怪物的动作被不断挤压出来。它发出一声凄厉的嘶吼，但伤痕累累的身躯却无力地软瘫下去。  
“这是……”Dante瞪大了眼睛，用迟疑的语气缓慢地问：“他们……在交配？”  
话音刚落，他眼前人影一闪，只是一眨眼的功夫，原本纠缠在一起的恶魔蜥蜴就被次元斩的刀光切成碎片，这次Vergil甚至没费心切成正方形。  
Dante看看刚刚怪物们交媾的位置，又看看用完美姿态收刀向他走过来的兄弟，露出一个无可奈何的苦笑。  
“Vergil，你知道吗，你就像一个急于销毁犯罪证据的凶手。”

于是现在就是这样了，Vergil带着他找到个相对隐秘的洞穴，像个家长一样准备来一次真正像样的对谈。血脉真是个奇怪的东西，尽管Vergil没有一天像个哥哥的样子，但Dante依然潜意识里觉得他是这个家庭的“家长”。人类也是个奇怪的东西，虽然这里绝对不会有生物对他们的谈话内容感兴趣，可躲在洞穴里，就好像多了层可靠的保护，只有在这种封闭狭小的环境下，有些人才能放心地掏心挖肺说些秘密。  
“你还记得吧？”  
Vergil开门见山，不让他有机会躲开，Dante觉得对方就在等这个机会，好把他们之间血淋淋的一切剖开，放到光天化日下来清算。  
“我们要讨论这个了？我以为我们的关系还没缓和到这个地步，是不是该等我们都做好准备……”  
“你永远不会做好准备。”Vergil打断他，“成熟一点，Dante，让我们面对现实。”  
“认真的？你让我成熟一点？”Dante不由地恼怒起来，他提高声音，“我一直觉得我才是我们当中更成熟的那个，不会整天计较输赢，连妈妈多给我一块馅饼都要生气。”Dante没有看Vergil，开始不安地在洞穴里走来走去，“你想谈谈，好，我们来谈，谈你那傲慢的灵魂在输给我之后是如何受伤？谈你觉得软弱的人类是多么可笑？还是谈很多年前那个晚上你是怎么强暴我？”他突然停了下来，微微睁大眼睛，一副被自己的话震惊的表情，仿佛直到此刻他才真正意识到当初那件事的实质。  
“没错，你强暴了我。”Dante不带任何感情地又说了一遍，好像只是陈述发生在别人身上的故事，而他的脸上浮现出不符合他这个年纪的稚嫩，让Vergil回想起在高塔上，Dante摆出一副无所谓的样子，言不由衷地说：“我只是不喜欢你。”

之后的一段时间谁也没有说话。恶魔的世界是完全死寂的世界，当你的身边没有其他魔物发出声音时，这里就是彻底的安静。没有风声，没有飞鸟掠过的声响，没有电器运作时轻微的杂音。也许魔界的生物总是需要清晰地听见自己的心跳和呼吸，以此来确认自己仍然活着。  
Vergil抬起脚步向Dante靠近，后者立刻紧张地站直了身体。不管他的弟弟表面有多么洒脱，却依然会轻易被他的一举一动牵动，就像一只在花丛中玩得欢乐的小狗，觉得自己无限接近自由，直到脖子上传来隐约的拖曳感，才意识到那里还挂着一个项圈。  
两人谁也没有避开视线，在Vergil逐渐靠近的过程中，犹如无声电影的慢镜头一样映在Dante的视网膜上。Dante没有刻意去看，却依然注意到对方翻起的衣角，贴在大腿边的指尖和抿得笔直的唇线。他感觉到自己紧绷的肌肉，偾张的血脉，失序的心跳，和备战时接近却又完全不同的状态，这种状态让他觉得非常陌生，他根本不知道该作何反应，整个身体陷在不知所措的僵硬里。  
似乎用了一个世纪的时间，Vergil终于走到他面前。  
“所以你还记得。”Vergil冰蓝色的眼睛映射着魔界色彩奇特的光线，“我不会为我做过的事情道歉，任何事。”毫不留情的语言却让Dante放松下来。没错，这就是Vergil，不会示弱，更不懂讨好，这段话大概就是他婉转表达自己心情的极限了。Dante笑着摇了摇头，用一种几乎是宠溺的语气说：“我也没指望。除非你真觉得自己错了，不然不用道歉。你肯定不认为自己有错，因为这就是你的世界，你的生存方式，我尊重这一点。”  
他伸出一根手指沿着Vergil的下颌线条移动，但并没有真正碰到对方。  
“有时候我觉得我们都走得太远了，没有办法回到想回去的地方。”  
Vergil一把拽住他的手，捏在自己的掌心里，“你想回到哪去？”他问。  
“谁知道呢，每个人都有个想回去的地方。”Dante抬了抬下巴问，“你呢？”  
“我回去过了。”Vergil说，然后做了个决定，至少从结局来看，这个决定是正确的。  
Dante盯着对方看了许久，最后只是说道，“那一定对你很不容易。”他没有详细询问，也许有人告诉他了，也许他自己猜到，这对他并不是什么难解的谜题。

Dante不想站着，于是就坐到地上。站着对谈让人感觉太过严肃，现在的氛围不需要更多“严肃”了，他倒希望自己能把那件事情说得像个笑话，类似“再来我的子宫住一晚吗？”，但这真的不好笑。  
“我一直以为那是个梦，不，应该说我一直希望那是个梦。”Dante的声音也想梦呓那样，“人类总是很懒惰的，更倾向于选择轻松的方式生活下去。”  
“所以你选择了人类的方式？”  
Dante嗤笑一声，“难道我有其他的选择吗？”  
人类有人类的活法，恶魔有恶魔的，但是半魔人该怎么生存呢？没有人教过他们，他们甚至没有机会选择，就一个被扔在人间，一个放逐到地狱。  
“人都是想轻松地生活，最好天上掉披萨，多好啊。我一生的日子都是在等待，等杀死母亲的恶魔出现，等结局到来。也许你比我积极得多，想要的东西就该去争取。”  
Dante觉得自己不应该再说下去了，为什么他在这个人面前总是毫无防备？Vergil只是拉着他的手，揉捏着他的指节，就能让他不由自主地掏空自己的回忆。很多事情他以为自己早就忘记了，但说到底只是他从不去想而已。  
“那件事，也许并不完全是痛苦……”Dante记不清细节了，但他忘不了那种感觉。因为掺揉了太多情绪，大脑无法一一处理，最终反应出来的结果就简单粗暴地变成了痛苦。  
而半魔和人类没有什么不同，战胜痛苦的方式就是忍耐。恶魔的耐受性更高，有些痛苦就不觉得痛了。  
Dante不知道还能怎么继续这个话题，“你真是个混蛋，逼我说这些……”他没有抱怨完就被堵住了嘴，Vergil的嘴唇强势地压迫在他的嘴巴上，胳膊紧紧揽住他的腰身，几乎要把他往自己的身体里揉。  
他们的姿势有些别扭，Vergil单膝跪在他上方，把Dante的上半身箍在胸前。Vergil给他的吻简直就是施刑，他的嘴唇火辣辣地痛，下唇被咬开，Vergil粗糙的舌苔抵住伤口来回舔舐，最后带着血腥味钻进他的口腔。  
恶魔需要呼吸吗？Dante不清楚，但他习惯了伴随氧气而活，强烈的窒息感让他头脑空白，明明闭着眼睛，刺目的炫光却在眼皮后面闪动，就像身处一览无余的旷野，在白亮的阳光下什么也看不清，只听见一个低沉的声音，从遥远的地方传来，在他空荡荡的灵魂里回响。  
“Dante。”  
Dante浑身战栗，像是回应一样发出呻吟。Vergil呼唤他的声音里包含着他熟悉的情感，执着的、欢愉的、挫败的、疯狂的、爱的、恨的，掺揉了太多情绪，最终反应出来的结果就变成了痛苦。  
自始至终，他们都是一样的。

“我们再试一次。”Vergil贴着他的嘴唇说。  
Dante搂住Vergil的脖子，“你一定是在开玩笑。”他气喘吁吁，胸膛急速起伏着，“说好的要谈谈呢？”但他其实并不在意，也许恶魔就是喜欢用行动来“谈谈”。  
“这不是个好主意。”虽然这么说着，Dante却开始一边回吻Vergil，一边急切地伸出手来扯对方的裤腰，然而那颗碍事的纽扣好几次从他盲目摸索的指尖滑过，让他忍不住发出挫败的咕哝：“连扣子都觉得这不是个好主意。”  
下一秒，当Dante再次尝试伸出手时，却出乎意料地摸到一个滚烫又硬挺的东西，他惊慌地叫了一声，缩回上半身，直愣愣地盯着Vergil不着一缕的身体。  
他呆了半晌，这才找回说话的能力，“好吧，我怎么就没想到。”他们的衣服都是由魔力凝聚，只要一个念头，就可以把两人剥光裸裎相对，对于性交来说没有更方便的了。  
Dante的视线沿着Vergil优美迤逦的肌肉线条游移，直到遇到那个已经勃起的器官。他不确定Vergil是什么时候开始有感觉了，对方坦然的态度根本毫无掩饰欲望的意图。Dante抬起眼睛和Vergil对视，后者扬起眉毛，做出一个询问的表情，仿佛在说：“你还在等什么？”  
可是Dante并不习惯用这种方式，从小到大他已经学会把自己隐藏得非常好，人类为了排挤同类都能做出可怕的事来，更不用提他这样的“怪物”，Dante已经习惯了做一个人，无法像Vergil那样像呼吸一样自然地去运用恶魔的天赋。  
Vergil等了一会，耐心从来不是他的优点，当他意识到Dante不知道出于什么原因而犹豫时，立刻决定秉持自己一贯的原则：想要的就自己争取。他没有急于脱掉Dante的衣服，而是用灵活的手指钻进Dante的贴身T恤下摆，似有若无地擦过绷紧的腹肌继续向上，搓揉了一把饱满的胸肌，最后摸到突起的乳头，就用手指捻住玩弄了起来。  
“做过吗？”Vergil问他，“有人摸过你这里吗？”  
Dante闷哼一声，脸颊因为Vergil的动作烧得发烫，眼睛却透亮，清澈得好像能够映出一切倒影的水面，他就用那样生机勃勃的眼神直视着Vergil，一边用他自己都没有意识到的挑衅语气回答：“有啊。”  
Vergil勾了勾嘴角，露出勉强称得上是笑容的表情。他在Dante的衣服下面用指甲对着后者敏感脆弱的乳尖又掐又刮，Dante感觉到自己的乳头在他的蹂躏下陷进胸肉，又很快弹起跳回到Vergil的指间，好像对那只邪恶的手赐予的疼痛欲罢不能。Dante胸前的衣服隆起一块，织物随着Vergil的动作上下起伏扭动，比起直接看着胸部被亵玩，这隐晦的画面竟然显得更加下流。  
“等一等！”Dante像是承受不住那般发出小小的呻吟，随后隔着衣物一把抓住Vergil的手腕，“就……”他空白的脑袋像刚打开的碳酸饮料，玫瑰色的气泡不断涌上来，用甜蜜和快乐堵住他的思考回路，让他根本不知道该说什么。  
“就，等一等。”  
Vergil观察着他的反应，这次慢慢地露出一个真实却危险的笑容。  
“我得一分。”Vergil说，“你的反应可不像‘有啊’。”  
“什么？”Dante过了一会才迟钝地想起自己说过的话，他张嘴想辩驳，但是“当然有人摸过我的胸”这种话只能让他感觉输得更加彻底。见鬼，谁会在这种时候计分啊！Dante放弃了无谓的口舌之争，没有说出口的抱怨变成一声婉转的低吟。他微抬起下巴，闭起眼睛深深呼吸，星火从虚空中闪现，释放的魔力像绚丽的火光沿着他的身躯轮廓燃烧起来，终于没有任何东西阻隔在他们中间了。

Dante好像完成了一件大事，整个人懒洋洋地摊平在原处。他放开Vergil，低头看到自己的胸部随着呼吸在对方的手掌下有韵律地运动。Vergil的手指拨弄着他的乳头，用指腹按着敏感的顶端推过去搓回来，轻轻拉起又放手让它弹回。Vergil有做这些的时候就像一个严谨的科研人员，不带情绪如实地记录下实验小白鼠给他的反馈。如果不是Dante亲眼看到对方双腿之间高高翘起跃跃欲试的器官，还真觉得他的哥哥拿他为材料准备写什么关于恶魔生理的科学论文。  
Dante再次抓住Vergil的手腕，这回他稍稍用力，把他哥哥拉过来，覆盖在他的身上。  
“玩够了吗？”他有点好笑地问。  
Vergil蹭了蹭Dante的鼻尖，似有若无地碰触着身下人的嘴唇。他们没有真正接吻，此刻还没有，现在的他们就像决斗前的野兽那样小心翼翼互相试探着——这个比喻也许不太确切，但原谅Dante已经好久没有被人这么亲昵地对待过了，他怀疑Vergil是从哪学来的这一招，轻易地就让他放松警惕。  
Vergil的嘴唇就像春风，温暖柔和，带着湿气，接吻的时候尝到一点咸味，随后又变成甜的。他的手爱抚着Dante的肉体，勃起的性器抵住Dante相同的部位按压，不同类型的快感就像不同颜色的烟花在Dante眼前绽放，令他头晕目眩。Dante在Vergil的口中发出难耐的声音，整个人像牡蛎贴在岩石上那样紧紧贴着他的哥哥。  
“你这是想让我一个人干所有的活吗？”  
Dante迷迷糊糊地听见Vergil的声音，他感觉到自己的一只手被拉起，按在那个搏动的器官上。这下他清醒了点，“那次你怎么不抱怨？”他喃喃道，一边乖乖地圈住手中的器官开始套弄。  
Dante的动作非常笨拙，他并不掩饰自己对于性爱的不熟悉。一直以来，他在性事方面的态度都相当被动，他可以享受性的愉悦，可以体会另一具身体的美妙，但伴随着快感和高潮而来的痛苦和空虚总是那么鲜明。他感觉到自己不存在的子宫在颤动，体内就像有一个巨大的风穴发出空洞的回响。他并不是单纯因为痛苦无法面对那个夜晚，更是清楚地知道再没有其他人可以带给他同样的感觉。  
而现在，那个人就在他眼前，在他身上，Vergil轻柔地爱抚着他，手指沿着他的曲线，一直滑到臀部中间。里面隐蔽的小孔在对方的碰触下缩起来，又被两根手指坚定地展开，露出一个小口含住Vergil的指尖。  
Dante的呼吸急促起来，“你可以不用那么温柔。”他发出低哑的声音，“我还真不习惯。”  
“我知道你喜欢粗暴点的。”Vergil抽开手指，他的阴茎嵌进两片臀肉间，柱身贴着柔软的褶皱摩擦，他的动作替他说完了没有说出口的下半句：“但我这次就想慢慢来。”  
Dante不由自主地弓起身体，他自己的肉棒贴着Vergil紧绷的腹肌，顶端流出透明的液体，来回动作间把湿漉漉的痕迹留在那里。Dante急躁地抓着Vergil的肩膀，“你能不能好歹就听我一次？”他咬着Vergil的下唇不满地哼哼。  
Vergil亲亲他，盯着Dante的眼睛问：“你这是在求我吗？”  
Dante的喉咙里发出个放弃的声音，他不顾形象地翻了个白眼，“是的，我求你！拜托！请！”他勾着Vergil的脖颈，抬起自己的身体，让他们裸露的皮肤再次紧紧地贴在一起，他凑到Vergil的耳边，用充满了情欲的气音说：“求你粗暴地对我……”  
然后他就被Vergil粗暴地拽着手腕翻身摔倒在地，在这个冷寂、蛮荒、毫无生气的地方，Vergil的掌心是灼人的，阴茎是火热的，精液是滚烫的，把他冰冻的灵魂缓缓烧成一汪宁静的湖水。他就像湖水一样铺开自己，已经不需要再做什么，他得到了他想要的一切。

绕了一大圈，最终，还是回到原来的地方。  
“Dante……”  
谁在叫他？  
Dante看不清楚，一篇漆黑中只有一团模糊的影子。那团影子慢慢靠近，现在他看到了，那是一只巨大的蛋。  
“Dante。”  
蛋内部——他似乎完全不意外自己能看到蛋的内部——充满粘稠的液体，两个小男孩头脚颠倒相靠着，好像睡在水里，又好像凝固在琥珀里的昆虫。液体的涌动让他们渐渐变换着姿势，最后他们面对面了，眼睛始终闭着，手脚却纠缠在一起。他们看起来4、5岁的样子，非常娇小，Dante已经不记得他4、5岁时候的模样了，可现在，幼小的他就躺在自己面前，多么奇妙。  
Dante忍不住伸出手去，食指率先碰到蛋壳，一声轻微的裂响后，粗粗细细的裂缝以食指触碰的点为中心蔓延开，Dante后退一步，又退一步，整个蛋裂开了，蛋壳碎了，厚重的液体缓慢地漫出来，两个孩子像被海浪冲刷到岸边一样，并没有受到太大的震动。可他们已经不是孩子了，当倒在地上时，他们身材结实但削瘦，四肢修长，薄薄的肌肉覆盖在骨骼上，这是力量的成长，却让人感觉脆弱。  
开始成熟又未完全成熟的样子，就和曾经他们相遇时一样。  
两个男孩中的一个醒来了，他眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地用手肘把身体撑起来，覆在他身上的液体反射着光芒，顺着肌肉的运动迟缓地滑行。这时他才好像发现了另外一个，他那张淡漠的脸上立刻跃过闪光一样的神情，他靠过去——Dante还是无法分辨这究竟是谁，他还是Vergil——吻了另外一个。  
仿佛一次死而复生，苏醒的时间极为漫长。Dante先是意识到自己醒着，不清楚自己是什么时候醒的，也睁不开眼睛。然后他慢慢地回想起一些事情，想起他是谁，他在哪里，他又为什么躺着。再然后，他可以动一动自己的手指，可以皱起眉头，可以转动脖子。最后他可以睁开眼睛。  
Vergil正看着他。  
“我睡着了？”Dante恍恍惚惚地问。  
“你昏过去了一会。”Vergil纠正，“就一小会。”  
和Vergil做爱就像战斗一样，也许比战斗更累，但这是Dante自己要求的“粗暴”，他还能怪谁呢，就算Vergil再给自己加一分，他也没有什么理由提出异议。  
Dante在Vergil的怀里动了动，全身骨头都在“咔咔”作响，并不完全是不知节制的性爱造成的，还有魔界对他本性的冲击。他的骨骼膨胀着要从血肉里撑开，牙齿在嘴唇后面像吸血鬼饥饿时那样蠢蠢欲动想要伸长，但他已经足够强大，轻易就能压制在他内心黑暗角落里的簌簌低语。  
“在这里让你觉得安心吗，你的老家？”Dante问。他枕在Vergil的胳膊上，这个姿势有点太亲昵了，他说话时候的嘴唇擦过Vergil的锁骨。  
“对我来说没有什么区别。”Vergil以为Dante还会说些什么，但并没有，Dante终于开始享受他们之间的沉默，不用像之前那样用接连不断的冷知识和冷笑话填充两人之间大片的空白。Dante听着他们平缓的呼吸几乎要再次睡过去，可Vergil却不放过他。  
Vergil翻了个身，再次压在他身上，“我们再试一次。”  
Vergil说的话让Dante觉得自己是不是断片了很久，他们已经试过了不是吗？还是有什么神秘的原因让他们现在赤身裸体抱在一起？他刚想开口，突然就明白了Vergil的意思。  
Vergil按在他胸膛的手上长出了利爪，鳞片像浪花一样从他皮肤下面翻滚出来，高涨的魔力几乎是雀跃地在半空中画了条飞扬的曲线，棘刺状的尾部骨骼仿佛被一双看不见的手飞快地从翅根开始拼装成形，末端的结构像只巨大的箭头直指向被笼罩着的Dante。  
Dante呻吟了一声，绝不是快乐的那种。他背过身去，毫不在意地把自己光溜溜的屁股暴露在恶魔的视线中。“别再来了。”他语气复杂地说，阴暗的情绪就像漆黑的荆棘捆住他的心脏。  
“我不介意就这样操你。”  
魔人的声音危险又锋利，化作实体的武器，针刺般戳在Dante的后背，让他身不由己地抖了一下。他感觉粗大的尾巴紧贴在他的背部，像蛇一样沿着他的脊椎弧度滑动着。棘刺嵌进他的臀缝中，毫不留情地折磨仍红肿着的嫩穴。Dante猛地转过身，一把抓住尾部的尖端，瞪着Vergil说，“你是想给我做什么脱敏疗法吗，如果我真对此有什么心理问题，就不会让你在我屁股里射精。”  
Vergil的尾巴在Dante手中扭动了一下，但没有挣开，“证明给我看。”他的哥哥用粗砺的声音要求道，“不然你知道我会逼你证明。”  
Dante怔怔地盯着上方魔物的身躯，与大部分恶魔不同，Vergil的恶魔形态很美，以他人类的审美来说都很美，那种艳丽又奇特的蓝色似乎是魔界独有，在人间，只有最上等的蓝宝石才能兼有丝绒般的深蓝与燃烧的火彩，而那稀有的颜色也比不上Vergil炫目魔力的万分之一。Dante几乎是魔怔地松开手，“你当然会。”他想象着自己的魔人形态在对方眼里会是什么样的。  
到底是哪里不对呢，Dante觉得自己变得傻乎乎的，脑袋里的齿轮生锈了一样迟钝地滚动着。他确定自己才是那场疯狂交媾的受害者，是需要获得补偿的人，而Vergil则应该剖开自己的胸膛，挖出心脏来证明自己，这才是正确的逻辑对不对？可现在呢，为什么又变成他一次又一次地向Vergil妥协，脱光自己的衣服，现出真魔人的样子，甚至把自己摆成一个方便进入的姿势。如果说上一回是因为他意识蒙昧，不得不屈从于本能，那这次又是为什么？  
Vergil听不到Dante心里杂乱的声音，他专注地看着弟弟蜕去人类外皮的恶魔形态。与上回奄奄一息的灰烬不同，这次充沛的魔力让Dante整个人像株跃动的火苗，迫不及待想窜出来，像野火一样把身边的一切都焚烧殆尽。魔力在他身上兀自流淌，他的视线追随着活的火焰，一直来到Dante的双腿之间。  
“打开它。”Vergil要求道。  
Dante觉得无所谓，他想打开它，想尽快结束这件事，他的利爪用力嵌进Vergil小臂上的鳞甲，所有熔岩般的魔力都向着小腹下方的位置涌去，他全身都做好了准备，但他发现自己做不到。  
保护阴道的铠甲毫无动静，完全没有收到主人的信号，或者根本是他发出了错误的命令，在他没有意识到的大片心理阴影之下，身体好像有自我意志，自顾自做了它认为正确的决定。  
“需要我帮你吗？”Vergil的声音带着不怀好意的笑意。  
“我真恨你这一点。”  
“我也爱你。”  
Dante猛地一口气憋在心口。他听见了什么？他真的听见了？Vergil绝对不会重复一遍，他的哥哥恶劣又狡猾地掩饰着自己的心思，却没有完全遮盖严实，就像没有包装好的圣诞礼物，勾引人只想去看看里面到底藏着什么。  
“你真是个混蛋……”Dante轻轻地抱怨。  
Vergil的利爪滑过护甲的缝隙，隐藏在后面的烈焰像被喷上酒精那样猛地喷涌而出，火光连漆黑的铠甲都无法遮掩。Dante的身体用自己的方式呼应着Vergil，呼应他的半身，除了同样的骨与血，现在又有更多的东西，让他的肉体热烈地燃烧。  
“打开它。”Vergil的声音变了，虽然还是一样粗糙，但有些藏在里面的情绪发生了清晰的变化。  
他们一路走来，看过的风景比谁都要复杂，经历过的感情却十分单纯，彼此之间要么是爱，要么是恨，这两个词在他们的内心就像是恶魔与人类的血脉一样互相排斥又融合，最终变成了同一个。  
Dante向上看着Vergil，奇怪的是他竟然觉得在恶魔的脸上看到了情绪。恶魔之间不会爱抚，不会亲吻，但Vergil用了所有的耐心在等待他。  
那一晚发生的事情，并非全部是痛苦。  
Dante闭上眼睛，在Vergil的抚摸下，他终于打开了自己。

魔人之间的交配是快感还是痛苦，Dante已经不记得了，他只记得Vergil的阴茎在他体内强烈的存在感，感觉到那个曾经征服过他的器官，他的子宫在微微震颤，就像他的心一样，既害怕，又期待。Dante呜咽着推拒Vergil，但动作就像只小猫一样轻柔。  
“我可不想再生一次蛋。”  
而Vergil轻轻地笑起来，他抱住Dante，坚定地进入对方身体最隐秘的部位，还嫌不够似的，又用粗大的尾巴缠住两个人的腰身，把他们紧紧困在一起。他并没有真正意义上地“操”Dante，他的器官安静地伏在子宫内部，就好像他只是想待在那里。  
最后忍不住的却是Dante。于是他被狠狠地操了一顿，终于精疲力竭地睡去。  
闭上眼睛前Dante想着，也许有一天他们能聊聊藏得最深的伤口，可以谈谈母亲。但是此时此刻，Dante躺在Vergil的怀抱中，情欲残留的快乐依然在他们接触到的每一片皮肤上翻滚。Dante闭着眼睛，似乎陷入了梦境又似乎没有，半梦半醒之间他仿佛看见了母亲的脸，Eva放开拉着他们的手，微笑着转身离去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我在想3V对但丁到底是什么感情，5之前我觉得真没多少感情，但5之后再回去看3V就觉得微妙起来。不过哥哥的心思还是很难写……


End file.
